


Glacier

by orphan_account



Series: Shimmer [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kneel."</p><p>The voice is hard and cold, the voice of a lord, and Haldir cannot help but obey. </p><p>He sinks to his knees, eyes lowered and head submissively bowed. Haldir knows exactly what his Lord will want next, but he waits for Celeborn to say it aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia/gifts).



"Kneel."

The voice is hard and cold, the voice of a lord, and Haldir cannot help but obey. 

He sinks to his knees, eyes lowered and head submissively bowed. Haldir knows exactly what his Lord will want next, but he waits for Celeborn to say it aloud. 

Celeborn's hand reaches down to stroke his hair once, twice, and Haldir wishes he would stop. Stop with the empty affection, with the charade that the two of them are lovers. They are not. They are Lord and Warden, and this act is for Celeborn's pleasure alone. 

The hand falls from Haldir's hair. "Suck," the voice commands, still firm but less cold. 

 

Most nights, Celeborn will choose one of his Wardens to warm his bed. Sometimes the one he chooses is a great beauty; sometimes he - for it is always an ellon that he chooses - is especially skilled in the art of submission. Sometimes he has a creatively filthy mind; sometimes particularly talented fingers. 

Haldir was chosen for none of these reasons. 

When Celeborn chooses to spend the night with Haldir, as he does all too often, it is for the talent of his mouth. 

 

Haldir leans forward, but doesn't suck, not yet. Instead he traces the vein on the underside of Celeborn's flushed cock, lays butterfly kisses on the slit, covers the shaft in kitten licks that are nearly demure. Celeborn's moans grow increasingly desperate but Haldir doesn't stop the torture that he knows must be exquisite until his Lord is writhing beneath him. 

Then he takes the length in his mouth - Celeborn is large for an elf but Haldir can deep-throat Rumil; he's more than able to take this - and he sucks, running his tongue around the shaft and humming in the back of his throat until Celeborn's seed shoots out of it, hot in his mouth. He swallows every last drop, though it chokes him. 

 

Celeborn doesn't speak again until Haldir is about to leave. 

"Where are you going?"

Haldir had thought he was asleep. "Home," he says. "Back to my talan."

The expression on his Lord's face isn't something Haldir has ever seen before. "Would you like to stay?" Celeborn asks after a moment. 

Haldir has also never been invited to stay before. "No, thank you," he says, and hopes it wasn't an order in disguise. "My brothers will be expecting me."

Celeborn looks like he's going to say something, but he doesn't. Instead he simply nods a dismissal. 

That was odd, Haldir thinks as he walks home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% Galaxia's fault. (Thank you so much for the plot bunny!)

"Kneel." His voice is granite-hard and glacier-cold, and Celeborn winces as Haldir obeys. He hadn't meant to sound so much like a lord, so much like he didn't care. 

Haldir sits back on his heels. He's entirely naked, as is Celeborn, but his hands are clasped over his groin. Celeborn reaches down and strokes his hair once, twice - it isn't much, but it's enough to trick his heart into thinking that they are lovers, rather than lord and warden. 

(This isn't love, whispers a soft voice in the back of his mind. Haldir probably thinks it's an unpleasant duty. He'll never care for you as you want him to. He'll never care like you do.)

He ignores the thought, true though it is. Celeborn has many long years of experience ignoring the truth. 

"Suck." He still sounds firm, but he's less cold now: still a lord, but no longer an uncaring one. 

Haldir leans forward but doesn't suck, not yet. Instead he teases, lays a feather-light kiss on the slit, runs the tip of his tongue along the throbbing vein, coats Celeborn's shaft in small quick licks that send waves of heat up his spine. Hands travel up Celeborn's legs, one curling against his hipbone and the other just barely brushing his thigh.

When Haldir finally takes Celeborn into his mouth and sucks he's glad for the support, and his hands shoot downwards to clasp Haldir's shoulders, both for contact and so that he can stay standing despite the weakness that makes his legs shake. 

I love you I love you I love you - Celeborn's lips from the words, but he doesn't say the words. He conveys the message instead with a right grip on Haldir's shoulders, the shaking in his voice as a low moan escapes, and the tears that slide down his cheeks. When Haldir hums in the back of his throat, low and deep, Celeborn can't hold it back anymore, and his climax feels like a shockwave of pleasure in the pit of his stomach. He might have shouted Haldir's name, he's not sure. 

 

Neither of them speaks until Haldir's dressed and about to leave. "Where are you going?" Celeborn asks; he probably shouldn't, but he does.

"Home," Haldir replies, like it's obvious. "Back to my talan." Celeborn supposes it is. 

Sense wars with crushing loneliness in his chest, and the loneliness wins out. "Would you like to stay?"

Haldir pauses, as if considering the offer, but then he shakes his head. "No, thank you," he says. "My brothers will be expecting me." And he leaves, shutting the door firmly behind him. 

Once he's gone Celeborn stretches out in the center of his bed and tries to ignore the ache that settles in him. 

Even with all his experience, he can't quite do it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm now taking pairing requests for this series. If you have a request, leave it in the comments.


End file.
